Troublemaker
by Smutdawg
Summary: Katniss is the school troublemaker and Peeta is the quarterback that everyone's crushing on, including Katniss. Does Peeta feel the same way? Rated M for sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name's Smut and this is my first story! I hope you like it! I'd appreciate feedback if possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Victor**

My throat burns from lack of oxygen. My legs ache from running flat out from the other side of campus.

"Get back here Miss Everdeen!" Principle Snow calls from behind me. I only run faster. Faster away from the trouble that I have left behind… purposely.

I love to see the expression of Principle Snow's face when I drop water balloons off the main building onto his head. I love watching people wander around clueless when I stick signs that say, "Please use another door" on every door exiting the building. But most of all I love the rush that comes after. I love the chaos. I love the chase.

Today I did something… I bit different than your everyday prank though. You see, I just so happened to be walking past the boys' gym room when it happened…

* * *

_***Flashback***_

* * *

_It was after school and I had just finished my usual detention time. I was walking down the hallway to where my locker was when I heard it._

_"Oh Coriolanus!" Someone groaned from inside the locker room. I froze._

_"Shh we'll get caught!" I heard Principle Snow whisper in a hushed voice followed by a giggle. Oh my God… I quickly pulled out my phone and got out the recording device. I snickered to myself as I pressed record._

_There were more groans paired with a loud slapping noise. Ewww! I retched._

_"Oh Alma! Oh God!" Snow called from inside the locker room. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. I caught Principle Snow and Miss Coin doing it in the boys' gym room. I don't know whether to laugh or throw up._

_"Fuck! Oh God harder!" Coin screamed. Ok, laugh. I double over in silent laughter. There are a few loud groans and then the slapping stops. There is panting from the other side of the door._

_"Tomorrow, same place, same time." He says in a tone that he probably thinks sounds sexy. Ewww! They do this regularly!? I press the recording button off and I run silently down the hallway to my locker._

* * *

_***The next day***_

* * *

_I walk to school with the biggest smirk on my face. When I get to school Melissa, Johanna, Madge and Clove are waiting by the doors._

_"What's up with you?" Clove says looking me up and down._

_"I know that face. That's your evil face and… from the looks of it… this is big." Madge says raising an eyebrow._

_"Well what is it Everdeen?" Johanna asks with a bored tone. I smirk even wider._

_"It's a surprise. But I need your help to get into Principle Snows office." I say evilly._

_"Oh God," Melissa says her eyes widening. "That can't be good. You're right Madge this is big." She smirks._

_"Don't you worry Foxface, I got this, I just need to make a little… announcement." I reply._

_"Fine we'll help you get in but this better be worth it. I'm not scraping all the gum off the desks in block B again for nothing." Johanna says with a sigh._

_I nod. "Trust me it's worth it. Ok so here's the plan…"_

* * *

_***20 minutes later***_

* * *

_I sit down the hall from Principle Snow's office waiting for my cue. "Get ready Snow, I'm about to go down in history." I mutter to myself._

_All of a sudden the fire alarm goes off. Perfect timing…_

_Snow comes out of his office confused before heading to the gym where everyone will be assembled. I wait at least 10 minutes before making my move._

_I run silently into his office and close the door quietly before dropping into Snow's chair. I pick up the microphone that Snow uses to make announcements. I fish my phone out of my pocket. I press the button that lets the whole school hear me._

_"Good morning students! Your girl on fire here!" I say dripping with sarcasm. "Today I have the privilege of sharing with you some very… interesting material. So without further a due let's give it up for Principle Snow!" I say before pressing play on the recording. _

_The recording plays and when it's done I can hear the clapping and cheering from the gym. I smirk and pick up the microphone again. "Oh Principle Snow, getting down and dirty after school are we? I don't think there'll be a tomorrow, same place, and same time anymore. This is your girl on fire signing off once again." I say before releasing the button. I run for the door and close it behind me. The girl on fire is my stage name and the name has never been more true._

_"Everdeen!" A booming voice yells from down the hall. I smirk._

_"Come and get me old man!" I yell before running down the hall in the opposite direction. I plan on making a victory run through the gym so I head there._

_The cheering has doubled in volume and I head towards it. I can hear Snow screaming behind me to "Stop right this instant Everdeen!" I only run faster. I reach the gym doors and push them open smugly._

_Everyone turns to me and I run to the middle of the gym. I take several bows before turning to the door where Snow has just entered. He has his hands on his knees and is catching his breath. _

_"Everdeen! Everdeen!" The crowd chants. I smirk at Snow and yell across the gym. _

_"Come on old man! Catch me if you can!" With that I turn and run for the door. I bolt out and run across the campus._

_***Back to present***_

I look over my shoulder and see Snow slowing down. He collapses to his knees, red faced. I smirk and turn around. I smack hard into something. I look up. Not something, some_one_.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter for my first story Troublemaker! I hope you liked it! I hope Katniss doesn't seem too out of character :/ Fear not! She'll be more in character in the next chapter! Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Consequences**

**Ok here it is, next chapter! Woo! All positive reviews from last time and I would like to thank…  
lmao1213  
MaidenAlice  
lknights91  
MockingjayGirl13  
tabbycatbw  
tayloormellark  
Fictiongal232  
Thynerdgurl  
and everyone else who reviewed! All positive feedback! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!  
~Smut**

* * *

Seneca Crane stands in front of me a frown clear on his face. _Damnit! Caught! _ _Oh well like that's news. _

A smirk finds its way onto my face. "Oh hey Crane! Same routine?" I ask and he purses his lips. I turn and he places his hand on my back and leads me back to the gym. _A shame run? really? _

He pushes the door open with one hand, keeping the other on my back as if he expects me to run at any minute. _Who wouldn't? _ The gym goes silent as we walk in. I turn to where my friends stand. _Good they didn't get caught. _I smirk and wave at them. They just shake their heads, raise their three middle fingers, put them to their hearts, before kissing them and holding them out to me. One by one everyone does the same three finger salute, wishing me luck for the consequences to come.

Crane leads me out of the gym and we head to Snow's office. When we get there he stands in the corner and we wait for Snow to arrive. This wasn't the first time I've been in the principal's office, in fact this place was my second home. Most of the times when I come in here Snow welcomes me with a cup of tea. He had a close relationship with my father, before he passed. My mother even told me that they were best friends in high school. _Shudder_. Because I come in here so much Snow and I are practically best friends! Well… we practically were best friends, I highly doubt he'll be too happy about my little stunt today. The best part? It's not even first period! _Let's hope he's not too mad… _I think in my head. After about 2 minutes of silence the door bursts open. _Enter infuriated principle!_ I think to myself.

Snow's face is flushed with anger as he sits down in his chair.

"Hey Snowy!" I say using my nick name for him. "Why so down?" I tilt my head to the side cockily.

His face grows even redder with anger and I swear I can see steam coming out of his ears. "That's enough Miss Everdeen." He says stiffly. _Come on Snow! He won't last much longer if that's how he's going to contain his anger…_

"What do you mean that's enough?" I ask teasingly. "Didn't you like the show?" I ask "You seemed to-" He cuts off my snarky comment.

"Enough!" He yells. "I have had it up to here with your childish games Miss Everdeen!" _Oh shit… he's angry…No duh Deen! Was this a step too far? Is this the day that he finally cracks? Is this the day I get…_ I gulp._ Expelled? What'll happen if I am expelled? This is the only school in the disctrict so we'd have to move if I were to continue my education. _A thought of Prim crosses my mind, crying as she says goodbye to her friends… _That can't happen! I won't let it! _Snow runs a hand through his hair angrily. "I'm sorry to say this… but…" _Oh god here it comes…_ "I can't expel you." He says.

I freeze. _Wait what?_ _He can't? _ "What?" I blurt out.

"I can't expel you," He says again with a sigh. "Technically speaking you haven't really done anything wrong accept for sneaking into my office." _What? So I don't have to move to another district?_

"What?" I blurt out.

"You're actions although frowned upon, aren't bad enough to get you expelled," He mutters obscenities under his breath. "But don't think that doesn't mean you're getting punished," He says ominously. _Oh god here it goes… Scraping gum off the desks in block B… detention for the rest of my school year… summer school! I refuse to go to summer school! No way in hell! _"Therefore I have decided to have you…" _Sent off to summer school? Please no…_ "Put under the guidance of a model student," _Oh god that's even worse! That's practically tutoring! _"You will also receive detention for the rest of the year." He says simply. _Damn! Thought I got off from that. Actually now that I think about it it's a lot better than being expelled and moving to another district. I'll take it! Not like I have a choice…_

"So who's the model student? And what exactly do I have to do?" I ask leaning further back in my chair trying to act like I'm not having a major break down in my head.

"You'll have all the same classes with them and I expect you to go everywhere in the school together and do everything in school together." _Uhh it better not be that goody two shoes Delly Cartwright…_ I think it my head. _Just the thought of being with Delly all day makes me want to throw up._ "As for your role model they'll be waiting for you at your locker." He says with a smug smirk.

_God I hate surprises… _I slowly stand from my chair and head to the door but before I close it an idea pops into my head and I turn to Snow, still half in the room. "Oh and Principle Snow?" I ask innocently.

"Yes Miss Everdeen?" he says looking up from some paperwork from his desk.

I smirk slowly and finally speak. "I really hope this doesn't ruin your sex life." I say before bolting out the door.

"Everdeen!" Snow yells from his room and I laugh, running to my locker. _So worth it._ I think to myself as I saunter to my locker. By now everyone has gone to first classes and the hallways are clear.

I can't help but wonder who this 'model student' is. I turn right into the corridor that houses my locker. _Please not Delly… _I think as I see the figure leaning against my locker. Their face is shrouded in shadows so I can't get a good look at them. _Please not Delly… _As I enter the corridor he steps into the light and I groan internally. His ashen blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes are a dead giveaway. _Why couldn't it just have been Delly? Even Delly would have been better than this! _Leaning on my locker, a soft smile on his lips is none other, than my high school crush, _Peeta Mellark._

* * *

**Yay! Peeta! Things will be a bit slow at first so prepare for some stubborn Katniss. It is in my nature to keep Katniss as IC as possible, while still keeping to the plot. But also take in mind… It's Peeta. Who wouldn't find a strange attraction to the guy!? Feedback would be nice! But if not… then I'll cry… :'(... not really :P But I love it! Next chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The boy with the bread**

**Me: Hey guys! Smut again!  
Readers: No duh…  
Me: Uhh… Anyways! I've been getting really good reviews-  
Readers: Get on with it!  
Me: Ok OK! Sheesh. So I was gonna start taking requests or suggestions for what you want to happen. Like if you want someone else's POV or something-  
Readers: Yay! Ok! Now on with the story!  
Me: (ಠ ****_ ಠ****) sure. But you see you should review and-  
Readers: On.  
Me: But-  
Readers: with.  
Me: But-  
Readers: the.  
Me: Bu- (ಥ****_ಥ****)  
Readers: (⊙︿⊙****)═ STORY!  
Me: OK OK! Here it is guys!  
Readers: YAY! ERRMEHGERD! YAY! **✦ (◕ ◡ ◕) ✦

* * *

I kept my emotions indifferent as I reached for my lock. "That was some stunt you pulled back there." Peeta says with a smirk. _Why did he have to be so cute when he smirked?_

"Yeah, I guess." I say flatly lining the lock up with the 0 at the top.

Peeta stretches his arms above his head and from the corner of my eye I see his muscles ripple beneath his shirt. His shirt lifts slightly showing off the skin on his stomach and part of his muscular chest. _Holy… abs… _I think as I gulp down the saliva that has filled my mouth. I turn the lock clockwise once before landing on the small notch to the left the 0. He runs a hand through his hair, his golden locks catching the light. Slowly I turn the lock anticlockwise one notch to the right of 15.

_Come on Deen! One more you can do this! Don't let his overly good looks be your downfall!_ I scold myself. _But he's just so hot… _A part in me wants to just push him up against the lockers and kiss him senseless while running my own hands through his golden hair. But I know that's not going to happen anytime soon so I push on and go to turn my lock to the final number of my combination, 35, but before I can pull open the door Peeta fakes a cough, startling me and causing me to turn the lock more than I need to. I curse under my breath.

I turn and glare at him. "What?" He asks looking at me innocently. _Son of a bitch!_

I narrow my eyes at him and put on a fake scowl. _The way his eyes light up when he smiles makes me feel like there's a flock of mockingjays inside my stomach. _I quickly do my combination again making sure he doesn't try anything stupid. I look over at him as I open my locker and get my books. _Oh wait, we have different classes…_ "Shit…" I mutter under my breath running a hand through my fringe

"Hmm?" He says looking up curiously.

"Uhh… do you have our time table?" I ask.

He nods and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. I quickly unfold it and scan down Tuesday's schedule.

**Biology **_Meh…_  
**Algebra **_Ewww…  
__**Break **__Yay!  
_**P.E. **_Yay!  
_**Chemistry **_Meh…  
__**Break**__Yay!  
_**History **_Ewww…  
_**Music **_Fuck yeah mother fucker!_

_Not too bad… not too bad… _I think as I pull out my bio and algebra books. _More like algebore…_ I think and snicker quietly to myself. "What?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," I say slamming my locker and heading off to the science building. "You co ming?" I ask stopping to wait for him so he can catch up. "I'm Katniss by the way." I say continuing to walk.

Peeta laughs. "You think I didn't know that? Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!" He says dramatically.

"Oh please." I say with an eye roll.

"What? It's true! After your stunt today I highly doubt you'll be forgotten anytime soon." He says with a shrug. "So you really caught them…" He trails off.

I smirk. "Yeah, I didn't know whether to laugh or throw up." I say.

He laughs slightly. The sound is music to my ears and I feel the mockingjays resurfacing in my stomach. "Peeta Mellark by the way." He says.

"I know." I say but continue walking. _He's the fucking high school god! How could I not know his name! _

We reach the science block, better known as block C and I pull the handle down and push the door open. All noise in the class stops and heads turn to the door. I casually cross the room to an empty seat, push my chair back and put my feet up on my desk. The teacher drones on and I don't even bother to take in their name. The people around me sneak peeks at me out of the corner of their eyes and I can hear the muttered conversations passed between some people. "Wasn't she expelled?" "I heard that she gets to walk around with Peeta, how lucky." "Yeah he's meant to be a model student for her to learn off or something." I smirk lightly at how quick information passes through the hallways.

I sit like this for the rest of the lesson, listening in yet never really paying attention, and when the bell rings I'm up and out the door, Peeta hot on my heels.

Same routine with algebra. Walk to block B, walk in, avoid the stares, ignore the murmurs, sit through class then when the bell rings, leave. It's not until P.E. that things really start to get interesting.

We're headed to the locker rooms and just before a group of guys open the door I speak for the first time since first period.

"I wouldn't go in there." I say flatly, cringing at the memory of yesterday.

Cato Ludwig turns to me and smirks, like the cocky bastard he is. "And why is that?" He asks, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Just think about it. If two teachers wanted to get some privacy on a Monday afternoon where would be the most logical place?" I ask. "The sports block. Judging by the location of the boys' locker room it's closest to the staff room. Which means it's probably where they… how can I put this? Did the nasty." Cato's smirk is replaced with a look of disgust. "That and the fact that I was kinda there… how else could I have gotten the recording?" I say turning and opening the door to the girls' locker room.

"Everdeen," Cato calls out. I turn with a smug face and meet Cato's eyes. "What's your punishment?" He asks, crossing his arms.

I frown. "Just gotta follow Mellark. He's like my tutor now, something like that." I say with a shrug.

He nods. "Oh and one more thing?"

I sigh. "What is it Ludwig?"

"How the hell do you do it?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I only smirk. "A great magician never reveals their tricks." I say before turning and pushing open the door for the girls' locker room.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! ***MISSION ACCOMPLISHED*** Feel free to give me some suggestions on what to do next! Smutdawg signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Reminiscing**

**Me: Hello again guys! NO DON'T SCROLL DOWN YET GUYS!  
Readers: …  
Me: This is just a filler chapter about how Katniss became a troublemaker or 'rebel' *Hehe* Most of this will be in past tense about her past! ^.^ So you guys should review and give me some ideas about what to do! (Cause like… I like it when you review… It makes me happy… :3)  
Reader 1: *Whispers* I think she's finally god mad…  
Reader 2: *Whispers back* wasn't she always mad?  
Me: Hey! I heard that!  
Reader 3: *Whispers* She knows… O.o  
Me: …  
Readers: …  
Me: …  
Readers: …  
Me: okaayyy… Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**

To be honest I don't know how, who or what possessed me to become so rebellious. I guess with my mother so distant in recent years, and Prim finally becoming more and more independent by the day I finally had the chance to do what I want. I was never always this extreme. _Everyone's gotta start somewhere right?_ It started off with little things, like talking back to the teachers and asking irritating questions, but after sitting through my first detention, just for making a snide comment about Mrs. Trinket's hair, I decided I needed to step up my game.

So the next day I put blue dye inside all the soap dispensers. By second lunch, everyone was walking around with blue hands except for me as I had brought hand sanitiser with me.

I remember after school, I'm on my way home when I hear someone running up behind me calling my name. "Hey! Katniss! Wait up!" I turned and met the eyes of Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter.

I stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. She stopped in front of me and rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. For a second I thought she had come to get all pissed at me for being the only one that didn't have blue hands. _She's probably angry because she has some prestigious party on tonight and she can't go because it'd take forever to get the blue out of her hands._ After a while she straightened up. "I want in." She said a new determination in her voice.

I kept my emotion blank but inside I was having a melt dow. _How did she know it was me? Your hands aren't blue you numb skull! How could I have been so stupid!? But she wants in? Why an earth would the mayor's daughter wants to join in on my shenanigans?_ In fact it was so ridiculous that I even laughed out loud. "_You_ want in on _my _chaos?" I asked looking at her with a smirk. "Good one." I scoffed. I turned and began heading back when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't joking," She said slightly irritated. "I don't care about the consequences I just wanna have fun for once in my life."

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and kept walking. "No thanks." I said.

As I walked home I noticed people giving me funny looks, some even had the audacity to come up and kick me in the shins! _Like what the fuck man? You don't just walk up to someone and kick their shins! What the hell is their problem!_

When I got home I chucked my bag on my bed and pulled off my jacket. Only then did I notice a small note was taped onto it. In big, block, black letters, written clearly were the words 'I'M AN ASSHOLE, KICK ME.' I gaped at the note and then remembered Madge's hand on my shoulder. I felt anger swell in me and ripped the note off my jacket, I went to crumple it up but saw something on the back. In fine print it read 'If you're reading this Katniss then you probably hate me but here's my number if you want a partner in crime.' After that there was a number written down.

I remember calling it and she told me of her idea to put Styrofoam balls in the ventilation system. _I have to admit she's pretty smart._ So she bought like twelve large bags of the stuff and we got there early in the morning to pour them in the ventilation system.

By the time everyone else arrived, Panem high was a winter wonderland. No one found out it was us and things kind of hit off from there.

We became the pranksters of the school and continued like this for weeks before they finally caught on it was us, and when they did we had detention for a whole month! But it was worth it.

In all our time of pranking, I had discovered that Madge was the queen of comebacks. My mind flashes back to a time in class when some guy was hitting on Madge.

***Flashback***

Madge and I are sitting at our table talking when a big beefy guy from the football team walks up. "Hey," He says cockily "You and me tonight, my place at 7."

Madge doesn't look up and continues writing down what the teacher's writing on the board.

The guy sits there for a while awkwardly before asking again. "So I'll pick you up at 7…" he says again.

Madge looks up, slightly confused. "Oh, you were asking me?" she guffaws loudly. "No thanks bud." She says and resumes writing.

The guy scoffs. "I think you misunderstood, it wasn't a question…" He says cockily. "I know you want me Madge."

"Mmhmm," she says looking up. "You're so right. I want you… to leave." She says with a smirk and everyone listening snickers.

"Go on! Don't be shy ask me out!" He says, his face flushed.

Madge just smirks more. "Ok, get out." She says coldly. The guys jaw drops and he walks away flushed.

***Back to present***

From that day on Madge was known as the girl with the silver tongue, as she could make up the snappiest comebacks anyone's even heard.

Now my stage name, the girl on fire. That's a different story.

**There you have it! Ominous ending! Oooooooh oooooooh! *eye twitch* Please review and tell me where you want me to go from here… or better yet how you think Katniss got her name as le 'Girl on fire' Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Falling head over heels**

**Ohh? What's that? DOUBLE UPDATE! YESH GUYS YOU ASKED FOR IT! XD Ok so I recently started school up again so my updates won't be as frequent but I promise… I WILL UPDATE! But for now… ENJOY!**

* * *

I change into my sports uniform and leave the locker room. As usual I'm the first out. _Seriously how can girls take so long to change? _I sit on the bleachers and tie on my track shoes. They're a little too small for me and I really should get some new ones but we don't have the money now. I stand and bounce on my toes a little before I start to stretch. Clove and Melissa come out of the locker room coughing and retching. I raise an eyebrow at them and they run over to me.

"Jesus! Have you smelt Glimmer's new deodorant? It smells like aerosol slut." Clove says scrunching up her nose.

Melissa and I laugh. We call Clove the girl with the knives because her insults sting like knives. "Did she have to drown herself in it?" Melissa says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at her and stretch my calf muscles. "Nice to see you guys to. My punishment? Oh I just have to follow the hottest guy in school around…" I murmur under my breath barely audible.

Melissa's head snaps up. "Are you serious?" She asks with her jaw dropped.

Clove looks confused. "Wait what?" She asks.

"Nothing!" I say brushing them off. Melissa narrows her eyes at me. _Damn nothing gets past the fox…_ Melissa has very acute hearing allowing her to catch even the smallest of whispers, which is why we call her 'Foxface.' That and her facial features resemble those of a fox.

She smirks. "Katniss has to follow Peeta around." She says smugly and Clove grins.

"Yes! Now's your chance to finally try and get with him!" Clove says a bit too loud for my liking. I shove her in the stomach.

"Shh! Could you be any louder?" I hiss at her. "Plus he has a girlfriend. Or did you already forget? Remember, Delly? The teacher's pet?" _Delly Cartwright, fully fledged bitch and suck up. I hate her with a burning passion…_

"What does he even see in her?" Melissa asks. "She's just one of Glimmer's slut crew. She's such a suck up." She says with hatred.

I sigh and turn to where Peeta is exiting the boys' locker room. We lock eyes for a moment and I actually feel my heart stop in my chest at the sight of his crystal blue eyes. He smiles slightly and turns away. "Oh my god!" Clove says. "He totally just looked over at you! He likes you!" She teases.

Then Delly the bitch has to ruin everything by coming out of the girls' locker room with Glimmer and Cashmere. She squeals and runs over to Peeta and wraps her arms around him. She stands up on tiptoes and kisses him and I swear I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. When I see Delly practically shove her tongue down his throat I tear my gaze from them with unshed tears in my eyes.

Melissa and Clove both give me sympathetic looks and I harden my resolve again. _It's quite obvious that that's never going to happen so I may as well get over it._ I think to myself. I decide to go for a warm up run to release the anger that I'm now currently containing.

"Time me?" I ask Clove and she nods. I get ready at the start of track.

"Ready? Go!" Clove yells and I take off down the track.

The wind whips through my hair and my legs move fast beneath me. I push all my anger into my legs and can feel myself moving faster. I keep my breathing even and close my eyes. Twenty metres… forty metres… I hear someone running beside me, I turn and see Peeta grinning beside me. I scowl back at him but I feel my heart flutter inside my chest. _Finally decided to stop sucking face with your girlfriend?_ I think as I pump my arms and legs even faster, lurching ahead of him.

Sixty metres… eighty metres… I hear a scream behind me. Everything goes in slow motion. I take another step and feel myself stumble. _Fuck!_ I look down and briefly see the shoelace that I had tied up only a few minutes, now undone and hanging in mid air. I place my foot down again but I'm at an awkward ankle and I hear the sickening crunch as my right ankle comes down on the track on its side.

Pain shoots up my leg and a bloodcurdling scream that sounds somewhat like me rings through the air. I collapse on the ground and hear the shouts coming from where the others are stretching. "Katniss! Fuck! Someone help her!" I hear Melissa scream above the crowd.

I feel the stinging from my knees where the long grazes from my fall are. I immediately grip my ankle, close my eyes and grit my teeth. There are footsteps fast approaching and along with it I hear a voice. "Shit! Katniss! Katniss? Are you ok?" If I tried I could probably distinguish the voice but the pain in my ankle it too much to bear.

I groan and roll onto my back. "Does it look like I'm fucking ok?!" I yell clenching my hands around my ankle.

Someone sits over me and blocks out the sun. "I need to take a look at it Katniss, so I can tell whether it's broken or not." The voice says again. The pain is now a constant, sharp pain that resonates up my leg. I open my eyes and see Peeta sitting next to me concern etched over his face. If my ankle didn't hurt like a bitch I'd probably take in the way his sports shirt was perfectly formed over the muscles in his arms.

My breaths come in short rasps and I manage a light nod. I can briefly hear an ambulance approaching in the distance. I move my hands away from where my ankle is and can feel the blood drain from my face. My ankle is twisted in an awkward angle and I feel like I'm going to throw up at the sight of it. Then I black out.

* * *

**:3 Cliffy! I know I know! You guys hate me! XD Did you like my little trick title at the beginning? Falling head over heels? Haha I just had to. Thoughts? Delly's a real bitch isn't she? What do you guys want to happen next? Please gimmie some feedback! It's like a writer's drug… O.o gimmie my meds! XD next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Hospital visits**

**ERRMAHGERD GUYS! School. Eck. It can go die in a hole. Sorry for taking a while to post but here you are! GOOD NEWS 94 followers. YAY! 6 more? Pwetty pwease? *-* Enjoy the chapter!**

I wake to bright lights and the sound of a machine buzzing to my left. I sit up and the dull throbbing in my ankle spikes and sends a jolt up my leg. I can't help but let out a small noise and something stirs next to me.

Peeta sits asleep in the chair next to my hospital bed. His hair is ruffled slightly and sits adorably on his forehead. I freeze. _What the hell is he doing here?_

The memory of track comes back to me and I groan internally. _I'm such a fucking klutz… _I run a hand through my hair and sigh. Peeta stirs again and another thought occurs to me. _Wait… why IS he here? It's not like he had to wait for me… _I feel something swell inside me. _Does he… like me? _I see Delly shoving her tongue down his throat and I shake the thought off. _No he has a girlfriend! Besides why would he like me? He's probably just trying to be nice._

I turn to him and examine him closer. He has a slight trail of stubble lining his jaw from where he didn't shave that morning. The sunlight is shining off his tussled golden locks the way I love it. He's still in his sports shirt and I can't help but notice the way it's slightly pulled up showing off a thin strip of skin before his sport shorts. A trail of golden hair leads down into his shorts where his-

Peeta rolls over in his sleep and I tear my eyes away from him. _Oh my god I'm such a fucking perve! Stop checking him out in his sleep! _I think as my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Hey." A voice croaks beside me. My head snaps up and Peeta smiles at me. _Let's hope he didn't see that…_

"Hey," I say awkwardly. "What time is it?" _What I really wanna know is how long you've been there…_

Peeta stretches and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. His eyes widen at the sight of it. "Shit! It's four o'clock! I was meant to meet Delly an hour ago!" He quickly stands. "I'm really sorry I have to go," He looks at my ankle, which has now been wrapped in a bandage to be casted later. "Hope you feel better." He says before flashing me a guilty smile and jogging out of the room.

I stare quietly at the door for a few minutes. I pick up my pillow and smack myself in the face several times. _I broke my ankle… _Whack_… Peeta came with me to the hospital… _Whack_… He fell asleep while he was waiting for me to wake up… _Whack_… Then he woke up… _Whack_…_ _and had to go see his girlfriend._ I bury my head in the pillow and scream, but it's muffled by the pillow. I drop the pillow onto my lap and standing there in the door way, smirks gracing all their features, are my 4 best friends.

"Geez I thought you had a broken ankle, I didn't know you went insane too." Clove says and I throw the pillow at her. She smirks and catches it.

I tip my head back and groan and Madge smirks. "Was that Peeta I saw outside?"

"Uh-huh." I groan.

"Did he stay with you?" Mellissa asks.

"Uh-huh."

"And he's going to see his girlfriend now right?" Johanna says before bursting out in laughter. Johanna Mason, the girl with the axe, unlike Clove who will take you down precisely Johanna will cut you down with one blow. I feel my heart ache in my chest.

I turn to Johanna and death-glare her. "Not helping Jo!" I yell and bury my face in my hands.

She just smirks and shakes her head. "God brainless, don't you see it? He likes you! Why the hell else would he wait for you?"

I sigh and rub my eye lids to keep the hot tears from slipping out of my eyes.

"You've got it bad Kat. I've known you a long time and I've never seen you fall for a guy like that," Madge says rubbing my shoulder lightly. "What does he even see in that bitch Delly?"

I sigh longingly and Clove finally decides to change the subject. "So how's your ankle?" She asks. I look at my ankle.

"Good I guess," I smirk "It only hurts when I move it." I say sarcastically and they all chuckle. A doctor comes into the room and raises an eyebrow at us.

"Hello Miss Everdeen, I'm Dr Aurelius," He smiles softly at me. "Judging by your x-rays we have come to the conclusion that you have, in fact, broken your ankle. We will try and get you into surgery this afternoon and cast your foot. After that only time will heal it, you should be ok in about six to eight weeks. That is after all if you let it heal, otherwise it'll only get worse."

_Six to eight weeks. Kill me now. Prom is in nine weeks. Thank the mother fucking lord. Just let it heal Deen and hope not to go to prom in fucking crutches…. Phew._ I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's all?" I ask.

"Yep. I would suggest you stay away from pain killers, you might end up hurting yourself more, only take them if it's really necessary. I'll be back in a couple of hours for your surgery. Oh and one more thing, your sister's here." He smiles at me before walking out the door.

"Huh," I say. "Well that's not too bad." I mutter to myself.

Clove snorts "Not too bad? Are you kidding? You'd be lucky if it healed before prom. I know you Katniss and trust me when I say you'll do something that'll fuck it up and it'll take longer to heal." She says with a smirk.

I grin. "Is that a bet?" I ask.

She ponders this for a minute. "Sure. Winner gets twenty." She says.

I sigh. "Really? Are you a child? We're big girls so we take big girl bets."

She raises an eyebrow at me and bites the side of her mouth. "Fine, what do you want if I lose?"

I laugh evilly and thread my fingers together. "If I win, Clove Fuhrman, you have to go up to… Hmm let's see… Cato," Her eyes widen slightly. "and punch him in the balls." I finish smugly.

She laughs as she speaks. "I'd do that now…" She says.

I grin "I know that which is why I'm not done. You have to go to Cato and punch him in the balls after you kiss him… with tongue."

She blinks before nodding slowly. "Ok, I'm down for that… But you… You have to go up to Peeta," _Oh god this can't be good._ "And confess your undivided love to him," _Shit. _"In front of the whole school."

"What?!"

She smirks "Remember Katniss we're big girls now so we take big girl bets." She says and they all laugh before walking out the door.

**Aaannnndddd there you have it. A bet. Yay. Ok guys! This is serious! It really is. Ready? Are you ready for this awesome news? Cause I think you're ready! OK I am now taking requests for POV's (You got that?) ONE THING (Hehehe LOL anyone get that reference?) I will NOT be doing Peeta's review till later because I want to save his emotions for later and keep them a surprise.**

** Coming soon: **

- **Katniss goes back to school**

- **Meet Gale**

- **Preparation for prom :3**

**~Smut**


End file.
